EMail My Heart
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens is singing at open mic night at a club about her lost love who ends up being at the club later on. Will there be love again? Will they go their separate ways? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**E-Mail My Heart**

"Next up for open mic is Vanessa Hudgens."

Vanessa looked at her friends who nodded at her before getting up and going up to the stage and sitting on the piano moving the mic in the right place, "This song is a song, I wrote myself. It's about a guy who I let slip by and I miss him because I'm still in love with him. I hope he hears this."

She closes her eyes to take a breath before opening her eyes and placing her fingers on the keys of the piano and starts playing the song and starts singing:

_Forever…_

_It's been hours seems like days, since you went away,_

_And all I do is check the screen to see if you're ok._

_You don't answer when I phone, guess you wanna be left alone._

_So I'm sending you my heart, my soul, and this is what I'll say:_

__[ Flashback ]

"_Zac, what's wrong?"_

_Zac looked at her with anger in his eyes, "You lied to me."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't act like I don't know about you lying to me the other day Vanessa," he shook his head, "how many other times have you lied to me?"_

_Vanessa felt tears in her eyes, "Zac, you don't understand."_

"_What? What don't I understand?" He looked at her disgusted, "You did not only lie to me but you also cheated on me. With him!"_

_Tears started flowing down Vanessa's tears, "Zac, I didn't mean to. It was a mistake. Honest. I was drunk."_

"_It doesn't matter Vanessa, you said that the last time," he shook his head before grabbing his bag, "I can't go through this anymore. I love you but I just can't."_

"_Zac please!"_

"_Bye Vanessa."_

[ End of Flashback ]

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry, can't you give me one more chance to make it all up to you._

_E-mail my heart and say our love will never die_

_and that I know you're out there and I know that you still care._

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive._

_Forever, Email my heart._

[ Flashback ]

_Vanessa was typing up a letter:_

_Dear Zac,_

_ I know, you don't want hear from me but baby I miss you. You need to know how sorry I am. I was drunk and you need to know that it was a mistake. You know I love you and only you. I need you to know that if I could, I would take everything that I did to you back in a heartbeat. Zac, you need to know that. Remember when we first met. I was walking along the beach alone freezing my butt off because I had nowhere to go and then you came up to me and asked me if I was ok and that was it. I didn't know if it was love at first sight but babe, I fell in love with you. You took care of me when I needed you most. Baby please. I still need you to heal me. You're the only one that can help me. Zac Efron, I know you're out there somewhere and you're probably going to get this 100 times because if that's what it takes to get you to forgive me, then so be it. I love you and always will. Remember that. It will always be you that I come home to. _

_ Love,_

_ Nessa_

_P.S. I included a picture of us when we were in Hawaii together. I miss that moment. _

[ End of Flashback ]

__

Whoa

_I can see you in my mind, coming on the line_

_And opening this letter that I've sent a hundred times._

_Here's a picture of us two, I look so good on you_

_and can't you please forgive me for the hurt I put you through._

Vanessa shows emotions in playing the piano and singing as she looks out in the audience. Her friends, Ashley and Monique smile knowing this is helping her and hope that their plan works and he's coming soon which they are right because right as they thought that, a guy walked inside the club.

He looked around the club until he saw the stage and saw the person who was singing on the stage and sighed knowing what was going on but decided to give it a chance and decided to sit down and listen to the song.

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry, can't you give me one more chance to make it all up to you._

_E-mail my heart and say our love will never die_

_and that I know you're out there and I know that you still care._

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive._

_Forever, Email my heart._

Vanessa closes her eyes again to show more emotion in the song again. Zac looked at her and knew that this was about him and knew she was hurting without him. He closed his eyes as the lyrics stuck in his soul. He was feeling her like they used to be able to.

__

I'm sorry, oh so sorry, can't you give me one more chance to make it all up to (you).

Vanessa opened her eyes once again to finish it with her eyes open and keeps singing and playing the piano with the passion that she has left in herself.

__

E-mail my heart and say our love will never die

_and that I know you're out there and I know that you still care_

_(I know that you still care...)_

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive_

_Forever (Won't ya say, Won't ya say)_

_Forever, Forever_

_Email my heart_

Vanessa wiped some tears away as she stood from the piano and everyone was cheering for her. She saw Ashley and Monique cheering for her and giving her thumbs up and she smiled softly before stepping down from the stage.

As she was walking over to the table, she accidentally bumped into a table, "Oh, I'm so…Zac?"

She thought she saw a ghost. She felt like she was going to pass out. How long as he been there? Was he there the whole time? Did he hear the song that she wrote for him? She didn't know what else to do but run away.

Zac didn't hesitate, he got up and ran after her, "Vanessa, wait!"

She stopped.

Zac finally caught up to her and was looking at her back, "Isn't it supposed to be me to be the one to run?"

Vanessa slowly turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"Ashley and Monique told me to come," Vanessa looked at him shocked, "I didn't know you would be here. I definitely didn't know that you were going to sing. But, I did like the song."

Vanessa looked down, "Did you hear the whole song?"

"No, I came in the middle of it but," Zac moved forward placing his hand on her chin to lift her head up to look at him, "of what I heard, I thought it was beautiful."

She bit her lip to hold back her tears, "The song was for you. It was about you. Zac, I never meant to keep hurting you. Sometimes I just can't help it and I don't like it."

"I know you don't," he looked at her, "that's why I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know what you've gone through. I just wish you didn't. I want my baby to just be my baby."

Vanessa looked him in his eyes, "Did you get my letters?"

"All 100 of them," Zac chuckled but then got serious, "I just didn't know what to do until I saw you sing tonight."

"I meant what I said at the end of each of them, remember I will always come home to you, no one else," she looked at him, "I don't want anyone else but you Zac Efron. Please I love you."

Zac saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she couldn't go through life without him but it was tough going through life with her knowing she could always cheat on him again but he couldn't help loving her and knows she doesn't mean to cheat on him.

"If you promise me that you will try and make me your only baby," he looked serious in her eyes.

Vanessa nodded quickly, "I promise. I haven't slept with anyone in the past two months since you left me."

"Then I think we will be good," he smiled leaning down to capture her lips with his.

Sometimes it does help to E-mail your heart to the person you love and let them know that you love them and they are the only one that you can live with. Remember that.

**Ok this did NOT turn out how I wanted it to be. You know how when you listen to a song and you can picture it in your head but when you put it on the paper, it doesn't come out the way you picture it in your head. Well this is how I feel like this. I hope you like this. I don't own the song. If you listen to the song, you might get the feeling of what I was trying to picture. The song is E-Mail My Heart by Britney Spears. This is only a One-Shot. I know it's probably also confusing but yeah I didn't know where all of this information came from. Like I said, if you listen to the song, you may understand what I was trying to do.**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


End file.
